


We know what you mean

by Fandomoverfriends



Category: Class (TV 2016), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverfriends/pseuds/Fandomoverfriends
Summary: The doctor's decides that matteusz and Charlie need help so he gets another couple he knows will help them.





	1. The meeting

Everyone in Charlie's flat woke to familiar noise of the TARDIS throughout the house. Matteusz was the first to notice, as he had been sleeping on the couch for the last week or so. It had done a number on his back, so much that it was numb when he first woke up. 

Charlie and Quill ran down the stairs , luckily without baby quill who was only a couple of days oild, clearly they had just woken up, they were still in pyjamas, with messy hair and puffy eyes. In Quills case she had red marks on her face where it had clearly beenset on the pillow. None of them could help but stare as they saw the huge blue telephone box just stood proudly in their living room. 

"Where the hell are we Doctor?" An American voice could be heard inside the box. 

"It's a surprise." This time it was the doctor who spoke, his Boise had a teasing edge to it. 

Before anymore could be said a man walked out of the box, and if his facial expression was anything to go by he was shocked by what he had seen.  
"Doctor." He was Welsh matteusz had assumed by the accent." we appear to be in somebody's home. "  
And with that the American walked out. There jaws dropped. This man was like a movie star, dark hair, bright blue eyes, golden tan. He was perfection. Sure the Welsh man was hot but the American could melt butter. 

Just then the doctor came out of the door of the TARDIS clearly pleased with where he had landed.  
" Exactly where I wanted to be." He exclaimed. 

"What are we doing her doctor ?" The American asked clearly as confused as everyone else in the room. 

"Before we get into that lets all introduce ourselves. Jack, ianto this is Charlie the prince of Rhodia and last Rhodia , Miss Quill the last of the quill race." He said pointing at each of them. The American piped up " you know I once had sex with a Rhodia amazing in bed he was the things he did that tongue. Oh and the quill that joined us she was amazing bit kinky too." With everyone thoroughly uncomfortable the doctor turned to matteusz " and this is young matteusz andzerjewski young Charlie's beloved last time I checked. " They politely shook hands. 

It was the Welsh one he spoke next " that's polish isn't it? " Matteusz merely nodded.

The time lord then turned to the two men of whom he had been travelling. " This is ianto jones." He pointed to the Welsh man in a suit. Next he introduce the very hot American " And this is captain Jack Harkness." 

Suddenly a loud crying could be heard from upstairs. Baby quill had woken up, Charlie couldn't believe she hadn't woke up before, but he didn't really understand baby's so wasn't sure if it was normal for them to sleep through loud noises. 

They were still contemplating what to call the baby they were considering 3 different names. Matteusz said susan, Charlie contributed Caroline (he was still hooked on the vampire diaries), quill said they needed something more quill and though they should name naranath but she knows this was on odd name so it wasn't really an option. 

Matteusz volunteered to get the baby convinced that the doctor was there for alien business . Surprisingly that wasn't it at all instead the doctor went to collect the baby, who seemed surprisingly comfortable with the man who she had never met.  
Once back down the stairs a baby now in his arms the doctor began to speak again.  
" I think it's time we talk about the cabinet don't you think Charlie ?" 

With that everyone sat on the couches ready for a long discussion to why the doctor had arrived.


	2. the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they discuss what Charlie and the others had done, and what the repercussions would be.

So there they all sat waiting for someone preferably the Doctor to break the silence. He was the only one that actually knew what was really going on, although by Charlies face he knew something he didn't really want to share. finally, when it became apparent nobody else was going to break the silence Jack decided to, " Right doctor what are we doing here? The poor boy looks like he is about to be sick." he announced pointing at Charlie, who somehow looked liked he'd lost a couple of pounds just from sitting down, Jack then carried on to say. " Plus when you told me we were going to do something fun, visiting two teenagers, a baby and a woman weren't really what i had in mind." and with that the time agent sat net to Ianto again.

Suddenly with that the time lord jumped into an eccentric explanation into what Charlie and his friends had done. Halfway through the doctors explanation the baby started wailing, Charlie quickly took her into the kitchen to feed her, excusing himself from the conversation so he didn't have to here what he had done, especially not from a man who he had grown up admiring, he couldn't take it, and definitely didn't want people, some of whom he barely knew, to see him burst into tears. He managed to stay in there until the recount of his sins had finished, once he'd heard the talking come to an end, he walked calmly back to seat holding the baby tightly to him.

Everyone stared except the man in a suit whose eyes were glued to the carpet now. All of the eyes held a different look though; Matteusz looked sympathetic, as he had been there when Charlie had done, when he had committed genocide, he saw the effect in fact Charlie was barely talking because of it he barely said anything. Quill looked protective, since the birth of her child she had grown more motherly towards the two teenagers in her care. Jack looked confused but understanding clearly what Charlie had done had done had affected him greatly. Whilst the doctor was impossible to read. although if Charlie was to make an assumption he would say the doctor was thinking about what he was to do with him. what his punishment was going to be.

Sensing Charlies uneasiness Ianto spoke up which managed to surprise everyone except his lover. " Doctor you cant really be thinking about punishing him he's a child."

" so you think because of his age he should go unpunished." The time lord clearly wasn't expecting Jacks lover to speak to him like that, in the weeks they traveled together he had only heard the Welshman say snarky remarks under his breath and facts about places and times they had visited.

Ianto replied quickly "not what i am saying. i am saying that because of his age he suffered because of this more than anyone should have to I also think you might want to have a chat with these so called friends of his because if you ask me its pretty apparent they are as much to blame as he is." With that the man sat down and tried to hide himself in his boyfriends clothes, for a second it everyone stared in disbelief at the man.Though their all turned quickly when they heard the doctor speak " fine before we make any decisions i will go talk to these teenagers see what they think. with that he left closing the door behind himself. A  few minutes later Quill announced she was going shopping and wouldn't be back for a while. 

So the other 4 sat there in silence. suddenly it dawned on Charlie and Matteusz they were still sat in their pajamas and slippers. Quickly they excused themselves and changed. Charlie went for a button up shirt and cheenos, Matteusz went for something more casual a hoodie and black skinny jeans. 

 


End file.
